


Hot Spring Havoc

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Series: Hot Spring Havoc [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: In the unisex hot spring of the summoner Harmatis, anything can and does happen on many occasions.





	Hot Spring Havoc

It was a frosty day at the Aether Resort of the summoner Harmatis, a quiet female, with a soft spot for the disregarded heroes. Today’s visitors to the wintry Aether Resort included the Young Lion, Roy, the Princess of Gra, Sheena, bearing the Dark Finery, the Nabata Prophet, Sophia, and Aversa, the Dark One. They spent some time in the armory, as well as around the aether amphorae, bubbling still even in the cold weather. The armory was also used, the heroes having a great deal of fun in seeing the various weapons that all the heroes could hold and wield, even the weapons that other heroes could not give to another. The hot spring, however, was a far more inviting stop, Harmatis unfortunately not having the ability to construct the inn as of yet. 

The hot spring’s visitors for the day were Sheena, Sophia and Aversa. The trio of women, stripped of their armor and clothing, were a quite varied set. Sophia was skinny and pale, with a small chest and a well kempt bush. Aversa, was dark skinned and of average build, if not a little chubby. Her chest was the largest of the three, and her bush was completely shaved. Sheena, was of a quite strong build with sun kissed skin. Her chest was decently large, and her bush was completely wild and unkempt. The trio entered the water, each letting out some small sound of satisfaction at the warm water when compared to the chilly weather in the air. A few snowflakes even dropped into the hot spring area, as it was open air, steam rising up and fading into the sky. Unnoticed by the trio, was that this hot spring was a unisex area, and a male could come inside the hot spring at any moment. 

Such was the case when Roy, feeling very cold in the frosty Aether Resort, entered the hot spring. The area was very large, and there were a pair of changing rooms, one for men and one for women. He came in on the opposite side of the trio of women, and rested himself against a rock. Roy, assuming that the entire spring was empty, made more noise than he would when he was with other people in the spring. Sophia heard the sound Roy was making, and turned in his direction. “What’s wrong, Sophia?” Sheena looked to the dark mage, and heard the noises as well. “Is someone else in here?” Sheena called out, towards Roy. He stopped, and didn’t respond. “Someone’s in here~” Aversa mused in her usual seductive tone. The trio made their way to where Sophia had heard the sounds coming from, and found Roy there, hiding by the rock. 

Their breasts had been previously warm in the water, and the frosty air was such a temperature shift that their nipples had become hard. Roy, even at 18, was still easily taken by lust, and he grew hard at the sight of three pairs of breasts. Aversa was first to notice the small head poking through the water and twitching in the cold air. “Seems our little boy here is excited~” She, alongside Sheena and Sophia got Roy onto the floor of the women’s side of the hot spring. “Wh-what are you going to do to me?” Aversa took command and took the other two women aside. The two were subsequently red faced and embarrassed, as Aversa was talking to them about sex. Sheena and Sophia were both virgins, and Aversa was simply more experienced in sex than them. Aversa walked over to Roy, and sat on his face. She moaned and tensed up as she felt the young boy lick her snatch like no tomorrow. Sheena, nervous and intimidated by Roy’s size, even if it wasn’t too impressive. She lined herself up with his dick, and slid it into her. Her hymen snapped immediately, and her blood mixed with the juices of her own slit as she slowly went up and down on it. Sophia, without much to do, got down below Sheena, and played with Roy’s balls and asshole, giving him a rimjob. 

Their sex session led to quick cumshots from both Roy and Sheena, leaving Sheena aside, certainly more surprised about sex than Roy. Sophia climbed up onto his rod as well, which did not go flaccid just yet. Sophia and Roy came at the same time, and Aversa came last, Roy finally able to focus on her rather than the other two, now lying aside cum dripping from their slits. Aversa didn’t ride the young lion, he just licked her until she came, as he had gone flaccid after the two shots into Sheena and Sophia. “Good boy~” Aversa moaned, lying in the afterglow of the orgasm he brought her to with his tongue. The quartet washed themselves clean of anything that would give away their actions and departed from the hot spring. Separately, of course.


End file.
